The Impossible
by KillingKathy
Summary: Summary-Modern AU, a dedication to the tsunami in 2001. Fem!Eren and Rivaille are married, with three boys-Hange, Irvin, and Jean. On a Christmas Eve vacation to Thailand, everything seems perfect, maybe a little too so.


A/N-So, I watched the movie The Impossible yesterday…wow. Just…that movie. Wow. Okay. I'll shut up now. But it really inspired me to write this…you guys should watch it. *sniffs while holding ice cream*

* * *

Eren sighed as one of the pages of her book dropped, bending down slightly to pick it off the airplane floor. Across from her, Rivaille sat in his seat, musing over something. Eren smiled slightly at her husband-he worried too much. In fact, one of his biggest peeves was-

"Eren. Are you sure we turned the alarm on?"

That. Eren sighed. "Rivaille, I was the last one out, and I made _sure _to turn the alarm on. Don't worry!" She added, seeing his skeptical look. "Who would want to break into our house anyway?"

"I have my laptop in there!" Rivaille twisted his fingers in his jeans in a quick flame of panic. "Why didn't I bring it?!"

"It's vacation, Rivaille." Eren explained patiently. "It's family time. Your company can do without you for a little while, right? Relax, Levi." She leaned across the aisle and gave him a light pat on his shoulder. "You've been too tense lately."

"But-"

"Mum!" Eren turned to see Hange tottering towards her. "Hange!" Eren hissed quietly, darting her eyes around. "What are you doing? Sit back down!"

"But Jean won't talk to me!"

Beside Rivaille, Irvin sighed, closing his book with a snap and saying in a weary tone- "Hange, no one's going to talk to you if you always-"

"That's enough!" Rivaille barked. "No arguing!" They all shrank back; why did mum marry dad again?

Eren bit her lip for a moment, then quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, standing up and gripping the seat before her. "Switch places with me, okay?"

"But-" Hange protested, face screwing up.

"Hange." Eren knelt down slightly, feeling the tumors of the plane underneath. "Do what I say, okay?"

The boy looked at her, glasses quivering on the tip of his nose, before finally nodding and sitting down in the space that she just occupied.

Eren quickly over to where Jean was, sighing as she saw that he was listening to music _again_, music blaring out of his earphones. He didn't even notice as she sat down; his eyes were closed.

"Jean." She said quietly. _"Jean." _

When that gave her no answer, she scowled and yanked his earphones off, earning a yelp from the boy. "What?!"

"…" Eren looked at him sadly. "Be nicer to your brother, okay?"

Jean glared at her for a moment, then as if that expression took too much effort, his face crumpled and he ducked his head within his shoulders, retreating within himself again. "It's not my fault he's so damn annoying." He mumbled, looking away into the airplane window.

"Jean Jaegar, you are-" Eren cut herself off as a rocky tumor shook the plane, clutching the plastic cup holders on either side of her seat for security.

Beside her, Jean snickered. "You were saying?"

Eren opened and closed her mouth, but in the end, burst out laughing, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not forgetting this, yeah?" She playfully ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean threw back, grinning again.

The plane shook once more, and a monotone voice came over the speaker. "Passengers, please secure your seatbelts. We are landing at the Sina Airport."

"Whohoo!" A gleeful yell came from ahead; Hange was pumping his fists in enthusiasm. Rivaille scowled and roared-_"Hange! Shut up!" _

Getting their luggage out of the trunk dispenser was a tedious job; Hange kept on trying to get on the 'pretty rolling thing' and each time, either Eren or Rivaille had to grab him under check, or he would be swept away into the luggage dispenser and someone would take him home. As Irvin jokingly said, "Who would care?" Which resulted in a clamoring of scolding and frowning from Eren and Rivaille, acommplied with the ever contestant wailing of Hange, and Jean, scuffling around and waiting for his trunk with his music player to arrive.

Eren dragged Rivaille along with her to all the tourist shops, Jean, Irvin, and Hange shadowing them, looking bored. They were stuck at an Asian 'charm' store, full of good luck charms and such. Eren was holding up a turtle pendent, admiring the way that it swung in the light. Finally, she declared that she would take two, and Rivaille found somehow found himself with one around his neck, and even though he complained that it was scratchy, he didn't take it off, and Eren found him glancing at it occasionally. For the kids, she bought a assorted number of plaited beads-

Irvin's was a golden yellow, Hange's was a roughish brown, and Jean-well, Jean didn't want one, but despite his protests, Eren bought him one anyway, telling him to "suck it up, we're a family!"

Rivaille called a taxi, lazily waving his hand as the driver pulled up to the curb. They had changed their currency, but he was still a little startled when the driver demanded "2300 yen" almost shouting at the driver that that was an _impossible _price, when Eren gently reminded him that it was only twenty three dollars in U.S Money.

They were staying at the Rose inn, a spacious building full of beautiful gardens and fountains. An Asian man led them to their room, and Hange amused himself by wrapping his arms and legs around Irvin and demanding a "piggy back rwide!" Jean was listening to his music, as usual, and Eren looked at him sadly, wondering if he would ever just get his head out of his own world for once and enjoy the time they had together.

"Here you are!" The man proudly gestured to the door.

"I thought we specifically requested a room on the _third _floor?" Rivaille raised an eyebrow.  
"Well…" The man looked sheepish. "You see, there was a rooming problem-but I think you'll like this one!"

And as he pushed the door open, Hange and even Irvin gave gleeful cries of delight immediately flinging themselves on the white feather bed. Eren playfully tackled them on there, disapproving-"No, Hange, you can't sleep here-it's mummy and daddy's bed!"

Jean sat down on his bed that he was sharing with Irvin and Hange, looking out the window at the spacious palm trees waving gently in the unseen wind. Rivaille came up to him quietly, kneeling and putting a hand to his shoulder. "You like it here?"

Jean looked at him sideways, turning back, and the only part Rivaille could see of his face was the charcoal smudge of his eyelashes and the curve of his nose. "Yeah, I guess. It's just a bit weird-it's summer here and all, but it's winter in London, right?"

Rivaille laughed softly. "You'll have to pretend we're in Australia-we're going there next year too, eh?" He patted Jean's shoulder. "But we're like birds. Always migrating to warmer places. Your mum can't stand the cold, so it's half because of her too." Rivaille looked sideways at Eren, a soft smile on his face, and Jean looked that way too, to see his mum laughing and jumping on the bed with Irvin and Hange, hair down and frazzled.

"..Whatever."

"Rivaille! Jean!" Eren got down from the bed quickly, cradling Irvin and Hange in her arms. "Are you hungry? Let's go eat!"

"Yeah!" Jean fervently agreed, flinging off his earphones; food was the only thing that made him feel better.

Rivaille just shook his head and rolled his eyes, heading into the closet to arrange his clothes.

Eren told Irvin and Hange to wash up, and headed after her husband into the walk in closet, already unzipping her suitcase and hanging layers and layers of clothes on the left side of the currently empty closet. Rivaille groaned in mock irritation. "Where am I going to put my clothes?"

Eren laughed. "you know me-I didn't bring much-this is all for Hange and Irvin."

Rivaille frowned; she had left Jean out. "What about Jean?"

"He's…" She looked down. "He didn't want me to pack for him this year."

Rivaille came up to Eren, rubbing her shoulders slowly. "It's okay-he's growing up, that's all."

"It's a bit fast though-don't you think?" She laughed, a slightly choked sound. "I'm getting too emotional, that's all."

"Mummy! Daddy!" Hange ran in, closely followed by Irvin, who he was pulling along with a small arm. "Let's go!"

Eren knocked Hange's feet out from under him and swept the small boy into her arms, nuzzling his nose affectionally. "Let's go!"

Jean watched the scene through the door with sad eyes.

Rivaille gripped Irvin's hand firmly, leading the smaller boy out. Eren stayed back a bit, saying that she needed to change, and Rivaille just rolled his eyes in humor and closed the door, scolding the kids about trying to peek on their mother's "modesty."

And Hange asked him, not for the first time-"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Rivaille gulped. "That's for your mummy-"

"The penis enters the-" Irvin started, looking bored. Rivaille firmly clamped a hand in front of his head and twirled him around and around spinning until he fell on the bed. Hange giggled, coming up to him. "Me too, me too!"

Jean actually joined in this time, and in the end, they all collapsed on the bed, a tired and groggy heap as Eren came out of the closet in a tank top and ripped jeans, running a hand through her hair and smiling in defeat.

Dinner was roasted lobster, and Jean and Irvin dug in, while Hange kept trying to talk to his, and as Rivaille finally had enough and snapped the lobster in half, his horrifying wail could be heard across the dining hall, shrieking-"DADDY YOU KILLED JOEYYYY!"

Of course, that brought specters to their table, demanding who the hell Joey was-and Rivaille just held up the halved lobster, scowling at them furiously, and Eren stifled a laugh as she saw Irvin, looking at Rivaille and attempting to make the same expression. But because he had inherited her eyebrows, he looked horrendous.

Hange was still bawling, and Eren sighed and cradled him comfortingly, telling him that Joey had gone to Lobster Heaven. After ten minutes of coaxing, Hange ate a bite of 'Joey' after Rivaille convinced her that Joey _wanted _to be eaten. Eren sighed in relief; thank god she had married a psychologist.

Wine was handed out-to the grown ups, of course, Eren had threatingly held the glass out of Irvin and Jean's reach.  
After dinner, they all tumbled back on the bed, tired and worn out from the eventful day. Eren tucked Hange and Irvin to sleep, kissing both of them on the forehead softly.

"Love you." She murmured, and they both stirred, as if hearing her words. Jean went to sleep a little after, with his argument of-"I'm the oldest!"

Rivaille put him to sleep, because Eren was off changing into her pajamas in the closet.

"Dad?" Jean's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Rivaille breathed, stroking the boy's hair gently.

"Does mum love me?"

"What? Of course she does!" Rivaille laughed softly. "She loves you, more than anything."

"But why-?"

Rivaille waited for him to finish his sentence. When there was no conclusion forthcoming, he frowned. "Why what?"

"Never mind." Jean rolled over on his side. "Good night, dad."

"…Night, kiddo."

Rivaille found Eren in their little kitchen, stretching and yawning. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hearing the surprised hitch of his breath, and he breathed in her ear-

"_Is there any more of that wine left?" _

Later that night, Eren felt a gentle tug on her arm, and she turned sleepily to see Irvin, biting his lip and looking down.

"What, Irvin?" She yawned.

"I…can't sleep." The boy admitted. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course…" Eren blinked and flicked on the lamplight; beside her, Rivaille stirred. "Come on." She lifted the corner of her blanket. Irvin quickly took the offer, squeezing beside her in the blanket. "Irvin?" was Rivaille's sleepy addition.

Eren hummed as she stroked the boy's hair, closing his eyes. "Mum? What do you do-when you can't sleep?"

"I.." Eren thought for a moment, tilting her head up towards the ceiling. "Think of something nice. Close your eyes, and imagine yourself somewhere far, far away."

Irvin blinked for a moment, then curled himself closer to Eren, wrapping his arms around his mum tightly. Beside Eren, Rivaille scowled. "To think that I've sunk to the point where I'm even jealous of my own children.."

Eren laughed softly, entwining her hand with his. "You know I love you."

Rivaille rolled his eyes, but chuckled in good humor.

The next morning-

Eren pulled Hange and Irvin's blanket off them, yelling, "Surprise!" Hange let out a girlish squeak that Irvin playfully poked him about, and the boy scowled back in good humor.

Jean yawned in irritation as Rivaille picked him up, swinging him over his shoulder. "Dad? _Dad!_"

"Merry Christmas!" Eren cheerfully called, swinging Hange around. "Don't peek!"

She and Rivaille led them out to the patio, where a pile of wrapped gifts were waiting. Hange squealed in delight as she got a round red ball that Eren swore was the most hideous color she'd ever seen-Irvin smiled to himself as he looked at the book that Rivaille had given him-Eren didn't dare peek at it, but she had a suspicious feeling that whatever in there was R-18-curse Rivaille for introducing Irvin to gay porn early-and Jean got another speaker stereo set, which he was ecstatic about.

After that, the day was chaotic, preparing for swimming-

Eren in a tank top and shorts, despite the fact that the rest of the family was all half-naked. Never more had she wished that she had a daughter instead. But as she looked at her family, all laughing and scowling-in Rivaille's case-god he shouldn't do that-Jean inherited his expression-she couldn't wish for anything else.

The pool that was behind the hotel was spacious and beautiful, a foliage of palm trees surrounding it. The water was so clear that Eren could see her reflection in it, but didn't swim, choosing instead to finish her book and watch Rivaille play with the kids, Jean swimming by himself and showing off, and Irvin and Hange having their first swimming lesson. She turned a page in her book, when the ever-loose page spiraled out, swirling into some bushes. She grumbled a curse underneath her breath, but got up, reaching for the paper where it was stuck. But as she looked for it-there was something suspicious in the air-the wind was stronger than usual-and the trees were blowing even harder. Everyone else had frozen still as well, and slowly, as if in slow motion, a palm tree fell with a _ka-thunk_-and with a swirling, roaring sound, a wall of water rolled up.

"Rivaille! Irvin! Hange! Jean!" Eren cried, sticking to the wall behind her. "Go!"

Rivaille hastily picked up Irvin and Hange in his arms, walking through the water as fast as he could. Jean was still swimming, and Eren called for him again, a hint of panic in her voice. He frowned, but replied with a lazy-"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them, and Eren looked shakily up to see a wall of dirty brown water-and as the first wave fell, there was a high pitched screaming sound, never breaking for breath, and as she felt herself smash against the wall that was no longer there-get carried underneath the current-she had a dull feeling that the sound might've been hers.

* * *

Please review!

K.K


End file.
